yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Kami: Tetsu Ryoji (Shinto)
'First Name' Tetsu 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' *The Immovable Object *The Unstoppible Force *The Enigma 'Age' Honestly lost count, somewhere over 45 earth years 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 200 lbs 'God of Fate' None 'Fighting Style' Power Fist Tetsu has taken the time since he was 7 years old to learn multiple fighting styles for various situations. These styles included but are not by any means limited to: Karate, Judo & Jujitsu, Ninjutsu Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, Tae Kwon Do, Kajukenbo, Jeet Kun Do, Hapkido, Wing Chun, 5 Style Fist, 7 style fist, Devil Shadows hand/foot, Black Heaven & Earth Technique, Praying Mantis, Ba Gua, Coeipiera, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Tai Chi, and Chinese Kung Fu. While he has mastered all of these styles, he prefers to use his own personal blend of Jeet Kun Do, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Wing Chun, finding these styles to be the most combat efficient and battle savy for real life combat situations, though when needed he can call upon various maneuvers from other styles to fit any given situation. This mastery however has expanded, as Tetsu actually made “Improvements” to the base styles he learned, for example the standing position in Wing Chun is fixed for the center line of ones self and the opponent. In truth, if one has enough dexterity, they can make this center line flexible and maneuver on all fields becoming able to tackle multiple opponents at once, or dominantly beat someone of all weak points instead of just one. This is one of the many improvements he has made to traditional fighting styles, he has been recognized by all of his masters as an inovater of martial arts, and a generational fighting prodigy. While he has knowledge of multiple styles, he has taken elements and principle of the most effctive ones and combined them to create the style he reffers to as "Power Fist" Powers 'Master Combatant' Users have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) capable of performing superhuman and supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. Masters of this ability have achieved a state of inner peace and balance both mentally and physically. The user has an unmatched spiritual force capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. The user's combat skills are unrivaled by anyone else's, making tem an incredible powerful opponent to be reckoned with. Some users may even achieve physical perfection. *All Forms of Combat *Ability Intuition *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Army Annihilation *Attack Reversal *Body Supremacy *Combat Empowerment *Counter *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Martial Arts *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Gimmick Weaponry *Instant Learning *Intimidation *Life Force Manipulation *Limitation Inducement *Martial Arts Intuition *Mode Switching *Mystical Martial Arts *Nature Infusion *One-Man Army *Physical Perfection *Sense of Strength *Unpredictability *Weapon Proficiency 'Kinetic Energy Mastery' The user can manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. This also allows resistence to various types of energy via movement to him *Combustion Inducement *Concussive Force *Energy Propulsion *Freezing *Heat Generation *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Impact Manipulation *Inertia Manipulation *Jactitation *Kinetic Activation *Kinetic Charging *Limited Vector Manipulation *Limited Velocity Manipulation *Kinetic Conversion *Kinetic Energy Absorption *Kinetic Energy Combat *Kinetic Energy Emission *Kinetic Force Redirection *Kinetic Shielding *Molecular Acceleration *Molecular Deceleration *Molecular Combustion *Explosion Inducement *Molecular Inhibition *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Pressure Resistance *Protected Senses *Psychic Shield *Reactive Adaptation *Reality Anchoring Supernatural Condition Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tones of weight many times a day. 'Enhanced Intellegence' ' '''Tetsu’s true abilities and potential lies in his mental capacity. With his advanced training in chi manipulaition he decided to take a different vantage point using it. Instead of putting it to physical use to enhance his strength (mind you he can still do this, as it’s basic manip) he used it to unlock the true potential of the brain to 90% allowing him to process strategies, problems, and measurements along with all things observation at a much higher rate than any human being could ever understand. He can form complex stratigies and battle based plans on the spot, where as it would take someone a day of planning to come up with the plans he executes in a regular though process. This also allows him to be noticible of anything in his sourrounding from the slightest change, or subtle movments of items, objects, or things. 'Indomidable Will' Tetsu has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. 'Combat Empowerment' Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle, the more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Tetsu himself has a love of combat, and thrives of it very openly. He loves a good fight, and will be quick to take on the challenge if it has meaning or if it's beificial. 'Crimefighting Mastery' ' User is able to become almost superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities either through sheer intellect or the use of honed brute force. Tetsu has been fighitng crim since the age of 18, and is arguably the most renowked crime fighter in Kasihana city. More so in the day light than the mask of the Dark God, who's reign has yet to return..or does it? Tetsu has completed multiple drug bust, assisted in Thomas Flint's captrue, was a key component in stoping Tanaban, and the ONLY officer to ever arrest Keyome Tasanagi though sheer force alone. Though he was let loose, Tetsu's renkowned has become known as to just how good he is. Some even gave him the slogan of "Being the best at what he does." *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat, Peak Human Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. *Police Supremacy - The user for lack of a better term becomes a "Super Cop" who is able to contend with the most capable of criminals and usually succeed. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Investigation, Enhanced Combat, Photographic Deduction and Enhanced Surveillance to name a few. (if anyone takes the enhanced things literally i will slap them with a fish, read in context thank you - Tetsu) '''Tranquil State Users of this ability can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. This also branches into a mental mindset known as Tranquil Fury, which allows the user to channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. Users of this ability can attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. 'Spiritual Meditation' ' '''Users of this spiritual practice are able to be at one with their spiritual essence as well their mind. They are able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns and achieve spiritual enlightenment and gain control of all of their abilities. 'Higher Consciousness' ' Users are able to denote their natural consciousness and reach a higher level of Evolution. They are also able to be aware of an 'ultimate reality'. With this, they can self-manage, awaken, and develop the hidden potential that has laid dormant within them. In states of meditation, users are also able to commune with "Spririts" that may have leftt his world, though this is completly secondary, and non battle related. '''Muteki No Ken (Invincible Fist) By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, Tetsu can draw upon the Power Of Nothingness and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to most injury and pain on a very strong superhuman level. This "technique " does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated Chi energy. With his fist in this state, Tetsu can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. Depending on the charge time for this technique, will equal the amount of output. For example, a one post usage is an enhanced punch which can knock someone unconcious possibly, and send them 15ft max, but after charging chi for at least 3 post, tetsu could potentially crush a persons skeletal structure on impact, and with a bright flash of white-ish blue send a person skyrocketing an even farhter distance than before. Any more charge time than 3 post and this attack could be potentially fatal to anyone. The Muteki No Ken can also be infused with the properties of the Quake techniques, and the orginial Inner Ki Strike to amplify the effects even further, but if this is done, this will take up even more chi than just using the invincible and strength enhancing propeties of the fist in general. This particular two years gave tetsu the time he needed to train even furher in the ways of the power of notingness, and further his physical body to be able to handle the immense energy it presents and demands. Tetsu for 12 hours stright not only used the fist, but collided fist with Sheeva's chi constructs continuously. Leraning the properities of the energy, the ins and outs of it, studying and formulaitng new ways to use it. Tetsu thorugh this training not only gained mastery over this techniuque, but has revolutionized ways to use it and it's properites, along with using his own knowledge of kinetic energy to further it's destructive potential.' '''By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, Tetsu can draw upon the Power Of Nothingness and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to most injury and pain on a very strong superhuman level. This "technique " does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated Chi energy. With his fist in this state, Tetsu can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. Depending on the charge time for this technique, will equal the amount of output. For example, a one post usage is an enhanced punch which can knock someone unconcious possibly, and send them 15ft max, but after charging chi for at least 3 post, tetsu could potentially crush a persons skeletal structure on impact, and with a bright flash of white-ish blue send a person skyrocketing an even farhter distance than before. Any more charge time than 3 post and this attack could be potentially fatal to anyone. The Muteki No Ken can also be infused with the properties of the Quake techniques, and the orginial Inner Ki Strike to amplify the effects even further, but if this is done, this will take up even more chi than just using the invincible and strength enhancing propeties of the fist in general. This particular two years gave tetsu the time he needed to train even furher in the ways of the power of notingness, and further his physical body to be able to handle the immense energy it presents and demands. Tetsu for 12 hours stright not only used the fist, but collided fist with Sheeva's chi constructs continuously. Leraning the properities of the energy, the ins and outs of it, studying and formulaitng new ways to use it. Tetsu thorugh this training not only gained mastery over this techniuque, but has revolutionized ways to use it and it's properites, along with using his own knowledge of kinetic energy to further it's destructive potential. 'Inner Ki Strike' It is a process in which a person would gather chi into their fist or an area of their body and "force" their chi into a forigen object, and cuase the impact of thier intended force to be expanded. The best example of this is when tetsu used this method for the first time by punching the sand. He channeld chi into his hand, and then using the inner ki strike, punched the sand but this time there would be a small crater about a foot in diameter, which was a result of the technique. Tetsu quickly cought on (90% brain here) and in 45 minutes learned that he could maniuplate the intended area of the extra impact. So when tetsu punched the sand using chi again, the punch landed in the sand, but the impact was made 5 feet away. Tetsu deduced that if he used this on a person then theorecticly he could punch somone in the gut, for a blow, and then additionally send the force of said punch to a persons back. Two birds wtih one stone. He thus named the technique "Inner Ki Strike" The effecitveness of this attack, can hit multiple times in one strike or multiple parts of the body at once. As far as evnironmental, the damage is ment for more kinetic travel, than destructive output. It focuses on internal damage, which is why it's so effective in close quarters combat. Tetsu studied these abilities and came to understand his own chi a little bit better. Hadou Kusei (Surge Awakening) 'Borderline Supercondition' Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completly bonding with the perks of this state.. 'Strength Increase' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. 'Exterme Reflexes' The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. 'Virtue Empowerment' The user is empowered and strengthened by virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, and others). The more virtue the user or others possess, the more powerful the user becomes\ 'Righetous Speed' User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to be able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like tetsu's afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) By traveling at great speeds, the user can acquire the relativistic mass of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. 'Energy Sensing' The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Noting artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. 'Danger Intuition' The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. 'Basuto' Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time insrtead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased sterngth,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Techniques *'Charge!: Use kinetic energy when charging in a linear direction. *Healing: Accelerate the molecules to heal a person. *Kinetic Energy Absorption: Convert kinetic energy into physical strength. Some may even be able to use kinetic energy to heal themselves or strengthen other powers they possess. *Kinetic Energy Combat: Fuse Kinetic Energy with physical combat. *Kinetic Energy Conversion: Convert absorbed kinetic energy into other types of energies. *'''Kinetic Supernova: Release shockwave of stored kinetic energy that tears through anything in its path. *'Kinetic Sliding': Use kinetic energy to slide across surfaces. *'Kinetic Replication':Use kinetic energy to duplicate one's self *'Thermal Manipulation': The user controls the kinetic energy of molecules to manipulate the temperature. This could also lead to Fire, Ice and Water Manipulation. Associations *Centrifugal Force Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Friction Manipulation *Motion Manipulation 'Weapon of Choice' His hands. Literally. Allies/Enemies Keyome ( Shinto) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto Category:Lesser Kami